1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an image adjustment apparatus and an image sensor. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a technology for adjusting an image and a technology for sensing an image.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor has been widely used in various devices, for example, smartphones and camcorders. A related art image sensor may be used for capturing an image or a video, and for providing a user interface for an input object recognition and providing an application service such as a video call.
The related art CMOS image sensor adopts a frame-based synchronous sensing structure. For example, the related art CMOS image sensor may provide a signal having a predetermined period to a horizontal scanner or a vertical scanner so that image information of each pixel may be readout and reset. The predetermined period may be referred to as a frame.